Just Once More?
by DatAssRomano
Summary: 2p!Romacest (RomanoX2p!Romano, FlavioXLovino) They did try not to have sex...but it didn't last very long. They just couldn't resist each other. That's how they were. (Smut)


DARoma; First time ever writing 2p fics. But...I have to say...it was fun~ If a full story about Romano getting stuck in 2ptalia is wanted, I'd be happy to write it.

England; What is wrong with you?!

France; Onhonhon~ Mon Angleterre, just because you do not understand the concept of sadism~

England; I understand it perfectly well!

Sealand; Jerk England, what's a masochist?

England; Wh-what?!

Sealand; Well, I was talking to a girl and she was mumbling about being a masochist and I didn't understand!

France; Onhonhon~

DARoma; *sneaks away*

### ####

(For the sake of this story, Romano (the 1p one) got stuck in 2ptalia))

Flavio wanted him.

Really bad.

He watched from the window of the his room, the rain pattering outside like a nameless lady's tears as she begged for her worthless, pathetic life. Unfortunately for her, it hadn't saved her. Unreadable crimson eyes lit up as they saw the figure stalking up the path. At a glance, this person looked exactly like Flavio himself. But it wasn't. The personality, the fire in the eyes, the disgruntled looks hiding the pleasure, all of it was what made up Lovino Vargas, his otherworldly companion and lover. Flavio felt a lazy smirk work its way to his face as he lifted a few perfectly manicured nails to undo his pants and fold them on a shelf, before he sat on the bed, revelling in the soft silken feel of the sheets. Now all he had to do was wait.

Lovino opened the door with a slam, a scowl working its way onto his face. He hated dealing with the damn 2ps. Except for one, of course, but if he hated himself that would be strange. He kicked off his shoes, leaving them in the hallway, and dropped his jacket on the floor as well. He needed a shower, to wash off this damn blonde dye. The pink sunglasses he had perched on his nose were discarded and the scarf was hung up on a rack.

"...Flavio?"

Usually the blonde would be bouncing out to meet him, that amazingly sexy smirk on his face.

Yeah.

He had sex with someone who was _him_ in another dimension.

Whatever.

Maybe he's not home, Lovino thought as he opened the door to his bedroom.

Oh, Flavio was home, it seemed. Very much so. The blonde sat up, the movement causing the loose white shirt he was wearing to slip down and cover his vital regions. "Lovi? Where'd you go?" Lovino remained expressionless, trying desperately not to think about how sexy the other was. He could see all of those tanned, long legs and all he wanted to do right now was pounce on the bed and take the other. "I-uh...you had a business meeting, and I agreed to go to this one, bastard," he finally managed. Flavio blinked. "Oh."

"I'm going to go...wash the blonde out."

Lovino escaped into the bathroom, closing the door and sliding down it. That had been too fucking close. He stood up again and stuck his head under the basin, watching the yellow dye drip out and leave his own dark brown locks. When he had gotten rid of the last traces of the colour, he stalked out of the bathroom and over to where his phone was charging. He could feel Flavio's dark red gaze watching him.

"What?"

"Nothing, honey~ I was just thinking you look sexier as a brunette."

"Sexier?"

"Well, you're sexy no matter what colour your hair is."

Flavio's voice had become more of a purr, like a cat that knew it had a mouse cornered. "I see," Romano said evenly, not looking back at the other. He knew exactly what his counterpart was up to, sneaky fuck he was. He heard a faint rustle of the sheets and then a warmth pressing against his back. "Please? Just once more?" came the question. Romano bit his lip.

They both knew it was wrong. But they just couldn't stop anymore. They were helplessly addicted to each other, like a man on crack. They both craved the heat of each other's bodies, the certainty of knowing exactly what the other needed. The sharp, intense pleasure they had the power to give and receive.

_Once more. Just once._

Flavio waited patiently for a reply, knowing the answer deep within him, and certain he would not be denied. Lovino turned to meet Flavio's gaze, an easy task seen as they were the same height. The blonde's eyes were filled with some unspeakable emotion, his hands going up to place themselves on Lovino's shoulders. The Italians leaned in, in almost perfect sync, as their lips brushed together gently. Then they added a bit of pressure, the kiss becoming insistent as Flavio caught Lovino's bottom lip with his teeth and bit it. The sharp, coppery taste of blood tainted their kiss as Lovino was given entrance to the blonde's mouth and swiped at it with his tongue. The movement was returned in kind as they leaned closer so they were pressing against each other, making small noises of approval as they did.

### ####

"Bastard, why were you dressed like that?" Lovino's breathless question had Flavio pausing from where he was tending to the inside of the other's thighs. "Hm?" he replied distractedly, his eyes on the other's vital regions. "Why were you dressed like some common- ah! -whore?" The blonde raised an eyebrow and smirked. "A common whore, honey? Is that what you really think of me?" Gold-green eyes flickered away from his before Lovino had the courage to reply honestly. "You look damn hot. I swear, if Santiago even lays a finger on you..."

Flavio giggled, a playful expression on his face. "He's done it before, he'll do it again. You'd be the same with your Antonio if he were here. Maybe one day we could have a...foursome? Or is it an orgy after three?" Lovino scowled, his face going red at the mention of his own Spaniard. It was true they'd both been in relationships before this, but they really just couldn't resist the pull of each other. They couldn't help it, though...so sometimes Flavio would go out for a while and then come back, clothes torn and sweaty. Lovino didn't have that choice; stuck in the 2p world as he was.

His only pleasure was Flavio Vargas.

"Ah! Flavio...unh..." Lovino lost all traces of what he had been about to say as the wet warmth of the blonde's mouth enveloped him. He moaned, his head hitting the pillow as he arched his back. Flavio kept a slight grip on his hips, his half-lidded eyes flickering up to meet Lovino's before turning back to what he was doing. As he traced his tongue along the underside, he reached between his own legs and stroked himself, the vibration from his moaning sending another jolt of pleasure through the brunette under him. "Ah~"

"Fl-Flavio, I'm gonna-"

He felt a smirk against his skin. "Go ahead, Lovi," came the breathless answer and he replied with a loud moan, unable to hold on any longer as the pure pleasure overtook his body. When his senses returned, the first thing he saw was the other Italian licking his fingers seductively and hovering over him.

"Is it okay, Lovi? Just once more?" came the question.

He didn't reply verbally, feeling no reason to as he yanked the other down into another kiss. Their tongues tangled fluidly, brushing and exploring as Lovino won the small battle of dominance, even though they both knew who'd be topping tonight. The blonde's fingers slid down, prodding teasingly until Lovino pushed back. Then there were two, exploring, stretching, searching. Then three.

"Ah! Oh, shit! There, dammit!" Lovino gasped.

Flavio smirked, prodding the spot a few more times as he trailed his lips down Lovino's soft skin. Then he removed them and looked around. "Uhh...Lovi," he said, trying to sound optimistic.

"What?"

"...you were supposed to buy more lube, Lovi."

"Fuck!"

"Do you just want to...?" Flavio began.

Lovino sighed deeply, frustrated. He knew he'd like the pain way too much, and so would Flavio. Despite the exterior, like most 2ps, he was a sadist through and through.

"Fine," he mumbled.

### ####

"Unh, God, Flavio," he moaned as his sweet spot was brutally abused by the blonde. He could hear the soft panting of the other through his own sounds, and it turned him on even more. "Harder?" Flavio queried, and Lovino nodded breathlessly as his wish was carried out.

"You're so hot when you're like this, all sexy and vulnerable," Flavio whispered in his ear.

_Masochist? Maybe. _

### ####

"Lovi- I can't hold on much longer," Flavio breathed, his fingers going down to grab at Lovino's member roughly. "M-me either, b-bastard," came the gasping reply.

And then there was nothing.

### ####

Lovino closed his eyes, allowing Flavio to cuddle him. The bastard had a thing for touching, even if some of it was inappropriate. It reminded him of Francis, except Flavio was the much better option. The warmth of the other was comforting, even in all the blonde's insanity.

Even though he knew Flavio'd probably be gone in the morning, with his tomato bastard.

It was still worth it.

_Just once._


End file.
